


Póki żyją marzyciele...

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektóre tragedie łamią ludzi, inne - czynią ich twardszymi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Póki żyją marzyciele...

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy "Nową Nadzieją" a "Imperium Kontratakuje"

Zdruzgotany, raz po raz oglądał materiał, który zarejestrowały kamery imperialnych myśliwców. Ręce trzęsły mu się z niedowierzania, nie potrafił opanować nerwowych ruchów, paznokcie wbijały się w skórę, kiedy zaciskał je nerwowo.To było straszne. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego ignoranckiego, prymitywnego barbarzyństwa. Jak można było do tego dopuścić? Taka wspaniałość, kolejny dowód na to, że przed geniuszem człowieka nie stoją żadne ograniczenia...

Dopił resztkę wina, które choć trochę mogło ukoić jego zmysły. Wiedział, że musi się pozbierać i doprowadzić do porządku. Wkrótce miał się spotkać z lordem Vaderem, a w obecności Sitha lepiej było nie okazywać emocji, zwłaszcza w obliczu tak ważnego spotkania. Mimowolnie nacisnął jeszcze raz przycisk „Powtórz“. Jak zahipnotyzowany oglądał całą scenę w zwolnionym tempie. Gdzie popełniono błąd? Jak można było dopuścić, aby to wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli? Tylu ludzi, takie bogactwo wiedzy i nauki. Niemal słyszał krzyki umierających, który pochłonęła ich otchłań, gdy śmierć wyciągnęła ku nim ręce. To była zbrodnia, której historia nie zapomni. Historia galaktyki notowała wiele straszliwych wydarzeń, ale chyba niewiele o takiej skali. 

Powoli się uspokajał, zapinając guziki munduru. Musiał coś z sobą zrobić, nie mógł dać się ponieść rozpaczy. Imperium nie było doskonałe, to pewne, on zresztą też. Ale skoro byli ludzie zdolni do czegoś takiego... Nie, nie było wyboru. Spojrzał w lustro i wyprostował się, stając niemal na baczność. Galaktyce zagrażało niewyobrażalne niebezpieczeństwo, groźna zatonięcia w otchłani krwawego, bezmyślnego barbarzyństwa, zdolnego jedynie do niszczenia. Rolą cywilizacji było je powstrzymać, za wszelką cenę. 

Nigdy nie był żołnierzem, ale w takich chwilach czuł się nim. Jego umysł był bronią, marzenia zaś - amunicją, groźniejszą niż jakikolwiek gwiezdny niszczyciel. Umęczona galaktyka wołała o pokój i sprawiedliwość, a piewcy postępu, tacy jak on, odpychani byli przez dekady na bok. Kiedy więc dostał szansę, nie mógł z niej zrezygnować. Wyszedł z gabinetu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedział, że pewnie tu już nie wróci. Pewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Wahadłowiec czekał na niego przed instytutem. Niedbałym gestem dał pilotowi znak, aby ruszał.

Wznieśli się nad Imperial City, lecąc prosto ku Imperialnemu Pałacowi. O ile stare, liczące millenia miasto wydawało mu się dekadencko nudne i pstrokate, to surowy monumentalizm nowej siedziby władz Imperium budził w nim mimowolny zachwyt. Żadnego efekciarstwa czy tanich ozdób. Palpatine wiedział, jak ukazać światu swoją niewzruszoną potęgę, trzeba to było przyznać. Nagie, ostre szczyty wież, wycelowane w niebo, jakby rzucały mu wyzwanie. Maszyna wylądowała gładko na tarasie. W asyście dwójki strażników ruszył przed siebie. Drogę znał niemal na pamięć. Zastanawiał się, czy dwaj odziani w białe zbroje szturmowcy prowadzą go przed oblicze Vadera, czy może w pewnym momencie zmienią trasę i powiodą go wprost na egzekucję? Wtedy wszystkie plany i marzenia spełzłyby na niczym. 

Gdy stanął przed znajomymi drzwiami, mógł na chwilę przynajmniej odetchnąć z ulgą. Szturmowcy nie weszli za nim środka. Vader siedział w fotelu, obróciwszy się w stronę gościa. Czarny, metalowy hełm sprawiał, że wzrok Sitha pozostawał nieprzenikniony. 

\- Lordzie Vader... - zaczął niepewnie. - To nie musiał się wydarzyć....  
\- Musiało. - niski, gardłowy głos Vadera, przerywany co chwila chrapliwymi oddechami, niósł zwykle niewypowiedzianą groźbę, ale teraz brzmiał dziwnie spokojnie.  
\- Ale... - wahał się, czy może sobie pozwolić na protest. Zrobił kilka kroków, podchodząc bliżej do Sitha. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, aby zachować spokój i opanowanie. Ale przecież ta sytuacja była szczególna. Zginęły setki tysięcy...  
\- Imperium docenia tych, którzy dla niego pracują. Jeden błąd jeszcze nie przekreśla niczego. Nawet taki błąd. Z błędów też płynie nauka.  
\- Czyli że...  
\- Rozmawiałem z Imperatorem. Wyciągniemy wnioski. Pan je wyciągnie. Powierzymy panu osobisty nadzór nad drugą częścią operacji. Tym razem wszystkiego dopilnuje pan osobiście. Odlot na miejsce jeszcze dzisiaj - fotel Vadera odwrócił się, dając znać, że rozmowa dobiegła końca. 

Poczuł jak na jego czoło spływa pot. Wszystko zdawało się biec ku jednemu. Przełknął ślinę. Tak, marzenia nie umierają, póki żyją marzyciele. Śmierć setek tysięcy nie pójdzie na marne, a tamta zbrodnia zostanie pomszczona. Poczuł, jak zaciska pięści. Jednak dostał szansę od życia. Zrobi coś, co zmieni oblicze galaktyki i zatrzyma tę nawałę barbarzyństwa, które zawisło groźbą nad wszystkimi.

Poprzednio ograniczył się do przygotowania planów i nadzorowania projektu. Teraz sam pokieruje budową drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci.

**Author's Note:**

> Luźno zainspirowane piosenką "Empire of the Clouds" zespołu Iron Maiden.


End file.
